XY069: Defending the Homeland!
is the 21st episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Ash and the others meet a man named Keanan while on their way to Laverre City and learn the full story of Goodra's past. At the same time they encounter the Florges and its army of Pokémon that once terrorized Goodra's home. Episode Plot As the gang eats lunch, Clemont admits he's been trying new recipes since returning home to Lumiose City, and his friends respond favorably to the one he's selected for their current meal. After Chespin eats his all food, he tries to nab Pancham's, but Pancham pushes him away, causing Chespin to land on Hawlucha who accidentally spills Dedenne's food. Dedenne is briefly upset before it proceeds to shock Chespin. Clemont apologizes, before Goodra holds out its dish, offering to share its food with Chespin and Dedenne. As a truck passes by, a Bellsprout recognizes Goodra. The man comes out, recognizing Goodra. Bellsprout and the man approach Goodra hoping to reacquaint themselves, making the gang curious. The man introduces himself as Keanan, a warden of a swamp in which Goodra lived as a Goomy. The gang proposes going to visit Goodra's homeland. This makes Goodra frown slightly before Bellsprout convinces it to change its mind. They soon arrive at a swamp. Goodra observes its home and feels better already. Bonnie wonders why Goodra fell from a Swanna without any energy. Keanan explains there is a water source shared by Pokémon, but some Pokémon tried to take it by force. Goodra remembers when it was bathing with its friends as a Goomy. Out of nowhere, many Pokémon showed up led by a Florges and attacked them. Goomy tried to help its friends, but was hit by Florges' Moonblast and landed on a Swanna. Keanan confirms Goodra's friends are safe, but live in a corner of the swamp. The gang watches as Goodra yells out. Meanwhile, Keanan notices the water level is decreasing. Elsewhere, Goodra's old friends hear its voice and possibly recognize it, though its enemies hear it too. Goodra is visited by its old friend Wooper, who recognizes it from being a Goomy. Quagsire, Gulpin, Lotad and Wooper also come to see their old friend. Meanwhile, Florges is being informed of Goodra's arrival by a Pinsir. Back at Keanan's sod hut, Ash suggests Goodra show its friends the power it's gained through its adventures. Goodra agrees and amazes its friends with a dazzling display of Dragon Pulse. A Swanna arrives and informs Goodra of danger. Goodra and its friends depart. Ash wants to go too but Keanan advises him against it: This is a matter between Pokémon, so it should be resolved by them and them alone. Ash reluctantly agrees, but explains he wants to go to cheer for Goodra. From their nearby post, Team Rocket observes and plans on coming in the right moment as they pump the water out. Goodra's friends are attacked by Florges' army. As Florges' minions launch their attacks on the hapless bunch, Goodra arrives in the nick of time and intercepts them, taking the hits and turning them into energy via Bide before launching a counterattack. Florges is surprised to see Goodra and Wooper explains it evolved from Goomy. Florges' Pinsir use X-Scissor, but Goodra's friends counter it with a combined Water Gun. Pikachu moves forward, eager to contribute to the effort but Ash holds him back, reminding him about it not being their fight. Florges' Yanmeg army use Sonic Boom but Goodra takes the hit. Florges' Beedrill army use Pin Missile, but are countered by Gulpin's Sludge, then attacked by Lotad's Scald. Goodra releases another Bide while the gang cheers for it. Florges jumps off her transport and lands in front of Goodra. The atmosphere is a tense one as the two Pokemon stare each other down. Team Rocket witnesses the battle, thinking "the queen" (Florges) should win. Florges recognizes Goodra as the Goomy and knows its fear. Goodra nervously takes a step back, remembering how Florges was able to brutalize it way back when. Ash calls out to Goodra and gives it some needed encouragement: He has faith in Goodra since it won against Clemont's Luxray. He continues by pointing out that Goodra's grown strong and is no longer the weak and easily cowered Goomy it once was. Goodra is heartened by its Trainer's encouragement and settled its resolve. Florges uses Petal Blizzard but Goodra counters with Dragon Pulse. Goodra tries to slam Florges, who dodges and uses Grassy Terrain before firing Solar Beam. Goodra counters it with Dragon Pulse, though one streak of Solar Beam makes its way past it toward its friends. Goodra takes the hit followed by a subsequent hit from Florges' Moonblast. Florges prepares for another Moonblast, but Ash knows well Goodra won't give up, knowing its strength. Standing up to its former tormentor once and for all, Goodra learns a new move - Ice Beam - and repels Moonblast with it to defeat Florges, surprising the gang with how it learned that move. Suddenly, Goodra is hit by a Shadow Ball and a Psybeam out of nowhere while a cube is dropped near Florges and her army. The gang rushes to Goodra's aid and Ash recalls it while Clemont notices Florges and her army are gone. Later, Keanan treats Goodra's wounds and tells the gang it'll recover but lets them know Florges is too. Clemont asks Kenzo if he knows if any Pokémon in the swamp can use Psybeam or Shadow Ball. Elsewhere in a dark cave, Florges recovers in a water spring and is approached by Team Rocket, who know Florges wants to protect its child. Team Rocket proposes an alliance, knowing Goodra well, while Florges looks at its child, an unconscious Floette. Back at the hut, Ash watches over the sleeping Goodra, realizing it wanted to become stronger to protect its friends. Meanwhile, Keanan and Clemont observe video footage of the battle and Clemont notices something. Suddenly, a window is broken and Pikachu, Wooper and Dedenne are bound and abducted. As Florges continues to watch over the sick Floette, the episode ends with Ash giving chase to the kidnappers, yelling for them to give Pikachu back. Debuts Character Keanan Pokémon *Florges (Blue Flower) *Floette (Blue Flower) Moves *Petal Blizzard *Grassy Terrain Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Florges (Blue Flower) (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Wooper (US) Mistakes Gulpin used Water Gun in this episode, which it cannot legally learn in the games. Gallery The heroes eating their lunch XY069 2.png Goodra sharing its meal XY069 3.png Bellsprout recognizing Goodra XY069 4.png The heroes and Keanan looking at Goodra's home XY069 5.png Florges' army invading Goodra's home XY069 6.png Goodra as Goomy on Swanna's back XY069 7.png Keanan telling the heroes about Goodra's past XY069 8.png Goodra thinking abouts its friends XY069 9.png Goodra reunited with its friends XY069 10.png Goodra showcasing its power XY069 11.png Keanan telling Ash that the Pokémon should solve this XY069 12.png Team Rocket spying nearby XY069 13.png Goodra defending its friends XY069 14.png Ash encouraging Goodra XY069 15.png Goodra's friends being attacked XY069 16.png Goodra learned Ice Beam XY069 17.png Florges is defeated XY069 18.png Goodra is attacked by unknown attacks XY069 19.png Clemont notices that Florges' army is gone XY069 20.png Keanan treating Goodra's wounds XY069 21.png Team Rocket talking with Florges XY069 22.png Florges looking at her child XY069 23.png The window is broken, surprising Ash XY069 24.png Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper got kidnapped }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata